retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Joining the Community
Friends List and Ignore List When you make friends in EverQuest II you can add them to your friends list in the Community window. The Community window is mapped to the Y key by default. Press the Y key to open and close the Community window. * The Friends tab shows people you've added to your Friends list. You can add a note for each person in the list to remind yourself how and where you know them from. You'll get a notification each time one of your friends logs on or off. * The Ignore tab shows people you've added to your Ignore list. You won't receive any text from these people - no emotes, no tells, no group invites, no mail - not even through the chat channels. If someone is bothering you the Ignore list is a good solution. Chat Channels : Main Article: Chat Channels Chat Channels are used to communicate with other players. Each channel has its own set of restrictions on who can communicate with you in chat. * To see a list of channels that you're subscribed to right-click your Chat window and choose "Chat Options". * To figure out which number corresponds to which channel type "/channellist". * To speak in a channel type its number after a slash. For example, "/2 hello world". Voice Chat : Main Article: Voice Chat Everquest II added a built-in Voice Chat feature on July 31, 2008. If you have a microphone for your PC you can talk to other players in the game. Even if you don't have a mic you can still listen in on what others are saying if you have speakers. * There is a section in the Options Window with settings for Voice Chat. Start here to enable Voice Chat and add the voice chat toolbar on your screen. * Right-click the voice chat toolbar to access your Voice Options. Here you can join voice channels, set your volume, and mute other people. * Voice Chat is currently Push-To-Talk. A "hands free" mode may be added at a later date. Mail :Main Article: The Norrathian Express EQ2 has an integrated mail system. You send and receive mail at mailboxes that are found throughout the game world. Mailboxes can be found in cities and towns. Many travel hubs also have mailboxes. Click on a mailbox to open the Mail Window. * You can send an item with your message, which the recipient receives as a gift. * You can send a message to everyone in your guild by writing "guild" as the addressee. * You can send a message to a character on another EQ2 server by writing "servername.charactername" as the addressee. The Broker System :Main Article: Broker The Broker system is used to buy and sell items from other players. There are no auctions in EQ2. Items are bought immediately at the selling price; money and items change hands immediately. The Broker NPCs, found in all major cities and a few towns act as the interface to the Broker system. When you click on a Broker NPC, the Broker window opens and you can start browsing the market or list your own items. Browsing the market is usually done using the Advanced Search tool: you can search for items by class, level range, item type, equipment slot, and certain effects. You can examine each item on the broker by right clicking on it. Doing so will open an item window to provide details about it. In addition, you can also see how equipment will look on your character holding down Ctrl and clicking its icon. The same method of preview also applies to house items. When you click the "Buy" button, the item goes into your bags immediately. When selling items you must first place containers in the Broker window to so other players can buy items out of them. The most common containers to use are bags or strong boxes. You will drag and drop items into those containers to list them for sale. This can be done at a Broker or from your home. Once you've set the price for an item it will be available for other players to buy. You can see what other players are selling an item for buy clicking the Search Broker button in the interface. When you return to the Broker later, you can view the sales log to see what sold and collect any money that you earned. While any container can be used to sell items on the Broker, you can also use special Sales Displays] that can be placed in your home like furniture. Using these will list your character's address and allow people to visit your home to make a purchase. Doing so cuts out the Broker fees that normally apply when using the Broker interface. In addition, the Sales Displays] hold more items than bags or strong boxes. It is VERY important that your house maintenance fees are paid current so players can enter your home to use the sales crates. The Commission System right|250px|The Commissioned Work window. :Main Article: Commission System The Commission System allows one player to directly craft an item for another player. To begin the process, the crafter targets the person they will make the item for and then selects the item to be crafted in their recipe book. Doing so opens the Commissioned Work window. The player who needs the item made can then place materials in the Commission window along with any agreed upon payment. As the crafter makes the item, the buyer can watch the progress in a simplified version of the Item Creation screen. When the item is complete the buyer receives the resulting item automatically. The Commission System addresses the issue of trust between crafters and their buyers when a product is very valuable. It also allows crafters to make items for other players that take NO-TRADE materials. NO-TRADE and/or HEIRLOOM items can be made using this system for a variety of quests. Because of this game feature, it's not necessary to learn a specific tradeskill when a quest demands it; you only need to find a crafter who's willing to help you. Some crafters will provide the materials needed to make an item, so ask them before you begin the process. This feature allows crafters to get paid for offering their skill rather than just for selling products that they create on the Broker. Joining a Guild One of the best ways to meet other players and form regular groups is to join a guild. EQ2 has a strong support structure for guilds and many incentives for guild members to work together. Finding a Guild The Guild Window doubles as a Recruitment Window if you don't belong to a guild yet. Bring up the Guild Window by pressing U or by selecting Guild from the EQII menu button on your screen. This window displays a list of guilds that might be a good match for you. Using this window you can contact a guild recruiter immediately. * Only guilds with online recruiters are shown in the list and up to a maximum of 40 guilds will be shown. * The list of guilds is sorted based on how many members are online (or recently online), based on how many members of the guild are close to your level. Belonging to a Guild Here are some of the resources that you get access to when you join a guild: * Guild chat: private channel to chat with your fellow guild members. * Guild bank: share items and money with your fellow guild members. * Guild website: Sony Online Entertainment provides a website to each guild in Everquest 2. The website includes a message board, news page, and guild roster. * Guild hall: guilds of sufficient level and wealth can purchase a guild hall, and fill it with conveniences and amenities for its guild members, such as merchants and travel services. Guild Levels Guilds in EQ2 have levels, just like characters have levels. After you join a guild you can see the guild's experience bar along the bottom of the Guild Window. Each time a guild member earns Status Points, the guild earns some experience. When the experience bar fills up, the guild earns a level. * Guilds can earn up to 90 levels. * Each tier (10 levels) bestows some additional rewards on the guild. These include special items that can be purchased by its members, like special housing, housing items, mounts, and more. Likewise, there are certain guild raids that are unlocked based on a guild's level. * The amount of space available in the guild bank increases each time the guild reaches a certain level. Guild Halls :Main Article: Guild Halls Guild Halls are places where your guild members can gather, hang out, chat, and do a whole lot more. They are a sort of status item. Guild halls vary in size, layout, lighting, and textures on the floors, walls, and ceilings. There are three tiers of Guild Halls available from tier 1, a basic five room guild hall, to tier 3, a huge sprawling castle-like environment. One of the benefits of owning a Guild Hall is the ability to place amenities in it. Amenities are "bonus" items you can purchase for your guildhall. The number of amenities you can purchase depends on your guild's level. Amenities are broken into two groups, Hirelings and Objects. * Hirelings: Hirelings are NPC's which serve a specific purpose, such as a banker or a merchant of some sort. Hirelings can have their appearance adjusted to become any race or gender, they can be renamed (the default is their occupation), and they can have their appearance customized. * Objects: Objects are non-NPC objects, like the mailbox, etc. Most objects can be placed anywhere in your guild hall and some objects can be resized. Some objects (like decorative statues) have fixed locations and sizes. Guild Halls cost both status and coin to maintain, which is paid from the guild's escrow account. The guild hall's escrow can be contributed to by anyone by using the deposit tab on the housing window. It takes a lot of status and money to maintain a guild hall, so the task of paying is normally a collective effort by the guild's members. To contribute to the guild hall, you can either access the housing window by right clicking on the front gate of the hall or by typing /house.